Naruto and his new father
by Kitsune Lexii
Summary: Naruto and his "father" Kyuubi...naruto trains to be the best and shall now learn the art of being a kitsune...he may also become what the villagers always thought of him....no yaoi, even though i love yaoi....T.T...please flame and please review!


Naruto a.k.a {Kyuubi's son!!}

characters speech, "Hey!"

Demon/Summon speech, **"My little Kit."**

Jutsu speech, "Kage bunshin no justu!"

thoughts, _'Tou-san you there?'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Naruto, who was only 4, was running for his life as the villagers chased him again through the streets for coming to the Kyuubi Festival. Everytime he came they almost beat him to death, but the Hokage always saves him. This time the Hokage wouldn't, because the villagers chased him into the wrong alleyway. They usually chased him into the alleyway four more blocks closer to the Hokage's tower, but now he was even further from his Hokage-Jiji. He was against a wall when they all brought out their weapons and started to beat Naruto with them. There were several kunai that stabbed him, but others were crowbars, broomsticks, and other tools. Naruto was cowering in fear in the corner as he asked one question, "Why?" One of the villagers said, "You are the Kyuubi incarnated, so we must finish what the Yondaime started." Naruto looked at them with the coldest blue eyes they had ever seen and said, "You think I am the Kyuubi. If I was the Kyuubi you would all be dead!" The villagers looked taken aback and one yelled," He's buying time to gather his energy, get him!" They started beating him again while Naruto slowly fell into blissful unconciousness. When Naruto awoke he found himself in a sewer, thinking the villagers threw him him in there he got up and started to walk around, but a couple of doorways down was a bright red light and then he heard a male voice saying, **"Come Kit, come to me. I will not harm you, little Kit." **Naruto walked closer to the light, but when he walked in he saw a beautiful fox with long ears. He walked right up to the cage, through the bars, and grabbed onto the fox's muzzle and cried. The fox stared at him in sympathy and transfored into his male form and said, **"My little Kit this is all my fault." **Naruto looked at him with tears running down his face and said, "How is this all your fault and who are you? Plus, where are we?" The man sighed and said, **"I attacked Konoha about four years ago and when I did they sealed me into you and this is why they hate you."** He shut his eyes to get ready for the yelling he would get, but he felt his waist being hugged instead. He opened his eyes to see Naruto hugging him twice as hard, but Naruto said, " I know who you are now, you are the Kyuubi. But I bet you had a reason for attacking though and if you wouldn't of attacked I would not have met you." Kyuubi smiled and said, "Yes I am the Kyuubi and I attacked, because a snake like man killed my kits and my mate in front of me, but I went on a rampage to here when I saw their headbands, they had leaf symbols and later after I had been sealed I found out he was a missing-nin. You have it wrong though if I would not have attacked I would not have screwed up a child's life and would not have met you. Can you ever forgive me?" Naruto smiled at him and said, "You were forgiven when you looked at me with something other than hate." Kyuubi smiled at him and said, "Would you like to be my little Kit and be trained in the way's of fox demons?" Naruto looked at him and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way Tou-san!" Kyuubi also said, "Naruto your real father is known as Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime." Naruto looked at him with a frown and said, "He is my sire, but if he were here you both would be my fathers, isnt that right, Tou-san?" Kyuubi said, "Yes it is my Kit, when you wake up from here, by the way this is your sub-conciousness, I want you to talk to the Hokage. He is still your Grandfather. Right, Kit?" Naruto said, "Hai Tou-san!" Before Naruto knew it he was awake in the hospital with the hokage hovering over him. "Hey Hokage-Jiji can you tell me about my father?" The hokage looked confused and said, "What father Naruto?" Naruto smiled and said, "Kyuubi-Tou-san! My father, not my sire." The Hokage looked at Naruto and frowned, then said, "The Kyuubi is evil and is probably manipulating you to get free." Naruto looked angry and said, "He is the only one who was there for me when I got beat and now he wants to train me and even asked for forgivness! Do you even know why he attacked Konoha?" The hokage looked apollogetic and said, "No, why did he attack?" Naruto replied, "An evil man that smelled and looked like snakes killed his mate and his kits right in front of him. He only attacked here cause he saw the leaf headbands, wouldn't you be mad if someone killed your family in front of you and made you watch? He is my Tou-san now and forever, to him I am his Kit and will forever be with him, so he never loses any family ever again! Together we will get revenge on the snake man!" The hokage smiled and said, "Yes, Naruto I would be very mad if someone killed my family in front of me and you know what else?" Naruto calmed down and said, "What?" The aged Hokage let tears fall from his eyes as he said, "You finally found someone who accepted you and will love you with all his heart and soul." Naruto gave an ear splitting grin and said, before passing out, " I will forever love and cherish him, as he will me. Forever is he my Tou-san." As soon as Naruto passed out he ended up in his mindscape again. He looked and saw his Tou-san crying in the back of the cage, he walked over to him and said, "Tou-san why do you cry?" Kyuubi turned to him and said, "Because you make me feel so loved." Naruto gave him a big smile and said, "I love you, Tou-san!" Kyuubi said, "As do I, Little Kit." Then Kyuubi said, "Naruto I have thought about the day I will be training you, it starts tomorrow, so I will also give you the summoning contract for Kitsunes. Have you noticed anything, Kit?" Naruto looked confused and said, "Not really." Kyuubi smiled and said, "I have been talking in Kitsune language the whole time and you understood me." Naruto gave his patent foxy grin and said, "That means I can talk to Kitsunes! Can I talk to foxes?" Kyuubi said, "That's right Naruto and yes you can." Kyuubi said, "I need you to go to the store and get some ninja supplies, food, and some new clothes. We will find a house after we get these items." Naruto frowned and said, "There are three things wrong with that. One: I dont have any money. Two: The villagers hate me. Three: They overprice everything I wanna buy." Kyuubi said, "You can use my bank account from the demon realm, which I will show you the handsigns to. You can use a henge, which I will also teach you the handsigns to and they won't overprice anything, because they won't recognise you." Naruto said, "Ok. What do you need me to get?" Kyuubi said, "I need 8 practice swords, 4 Small ANBU katanas, 100 feet of ninja wire, 2000 exploding tags, 3000 senbon, 3000 shuriken, 3000 kunai, 2000 smoke bombs, 1000 blood loss pills, 1000 soldier pills, 100 rolls of bandages, lots of other medical equipment, 2000 regular scrolls, 1000 sealing scrolls, 1000 bottles of ink, 30 brushes, and 3000 three pronged shuriken." Naruto laughed and said, "Thats alot of money." Kyuubi looked at him and said, "We have alot more stuff to get, plus food and a house." Naruto ran down the street to a store owned by the Higirashi family, expecting to get thrown out as soon as he walked in, he waited a second at the door for someone to get him and make him leave, but he got a surprise when the man at the counter and his little daughter said, "Welcome Naruto." Naruto looked confused and said, "How do you know who I am?" He smiled and said, "Naruto I was a friend of your father." Naruto looked surprised and said, "So that means you won't throw me out?" The man behind the counter looked a him and said, "No I would never do that." Naruto had made a list of all the things he needed and he handed it to the owner. Higurashi got all that naruto needed and naruto used one of the sealing scrolls to seal everything in it. Naruto the noticed a black and white sword near the back of the room, naruto went closer to it and examined it. It was black on one side and white on the other, he white side had a black dragon on it and the black side had a whit dragon on it. It reminded naruto of the ying-yang symbol. The hilt was blood red and had a black and white tasle hanging of of it. There was a small inscription on the side of the sword it said, "Kyuubi no yoko." The butt of the sword had a small chain that was connected to a ball that contained a little contract looking thing, but he would worry about that latter. The sword itself was about 5 or 6 feet and was about 1 inch in width. Naruto grabbed the sword off the rack and said, "Hey how much is this sword?" The owner gaped at him and said, "No ninja has ever been able to pick that thing up but a 4 year old could. Naruto that sword is free since you picked it up." Naruto grinned, but he sealed up the sword and said, "I gotta go. By the way what is your names?" The bun haired girl said, "My name is Tenten and this is my dad, Korichi Higirashi." Naruto smiled and said, "Bye Ojii-san, bye Ten-chan." Naruto then ran to the forest nearest him and brought out his sword he just got. He then examined the litle ball ot the end of the chain, thats when Kyuubi spoke up, "**Kit that is my sword it got lost during one of the wars! That little ball holds the kitsune summoning contract, it is sealed into a smaller scroll. To open the little ball rub blood on it and then rub blood onto the seal on the smaller and larger scroll to open it, and then sign it in your blood." **Naruto relied, '_It takes alot of blood for regular humans is that why most people cant open it?' _Kyuubi replied, "**That and the fact that only people I deem worthy can pick it up, but since you are my kit you can already pick it up.**" Naruto rubbed blood on the ball and then onto the small scroll, out popped a huge scroll that had never been signed before.


End file.
